spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Freeze Ray/HD
The Freeze Ray is a ranged weapon that can kill most monsters in a single hit, but has relatively short range and must be used in conjunction with other attacks in order to kill. They can be found for sale in weapon shops and occasionally inside crates. They are also sometimes dropped when Mammoths are killed. Functionality The Freeze Ray fires a single bolt of sparkling blue energy that travels on a straight trajectory. It has shorter range than most other ranged weapons, traveling for only five tiles before it fizzles out. If it hits an enemy, they will be encased in a block of ice and will be completely immobilized, unable to move or attack until they can break free. If the ice takes damage or falls downward, it will shatter. This causes anything inside it to be killed without leaving a corpse, although any other items will still be dropped normally. It is effective against airborne enemies (as well as enemies hanging from the ceiling), as they will drop out of the air and shatter without any further action. On the other hand, enemies on the ground must be stomped or whipped once frozen in order to kill them, or they will break free unharmed after three seconds. It is extremely efficient at killing tough enemies such as Giant Spiders and Anubis, and is the weapon of choice for murdering unsuspecting Shopkeepers who would otherwise take several hits from other weapons. Aside from this, most players prefer the Shotgun for general spelunking as it is simpler to use and has longer range. The weapon will not freeze Olmec and has no effect on Mammoths. Croc Men are likewise able to avoid being killed by the Freeze Ray as they can teleport away if they take any damage when encased in ice. A Croc Man frozen mid air will, however, fall to the ground and be killed. This is because Croc Men only teleport when they receive damage, but, as they don't take fall damage, they'll be unable to escape and will simply shatter. Freezing a swollen Fire Frog will cause its fuse to stop, though it will continue if the ice shatters, meaning that the Freeze Ray can be used to delay and move unwanted explosions. If a Green Knight is killed by the Freeze Ray, only his suit of armor will be destroyed, thus leaving behind a stunned Caveman. The Freeze Ray is also the only known way to kill Magma Men as they can be frozen and killed if the ice shatters. In spite of being an energy weapon, firing the freeze ray will still produce moderate recoil that throws the Spelunker a short distance backward. The weapon has unlimited usage and does not run out of ammunition. It is possible to jump one tile higher while carrying the freeze ray by pressing jump and the attack button at the same time, its even possible in mid-air or with the spring shoes on (for a total of 2 tiles higher), which allows the Freeze Ray to be used as a platforming tool. Bugs *Sometimes with a player or a monster is frozen and falls a short distance, they won't shatter and might even bounce, falling after the bounce may or may not shatter the ice. Category:Spelunky HD